Guess Alice Missed Wonderland
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Not only did Colorado Springs get a new visitor they got a new unlikely deputy too.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dorinda felt like she had been walking for days, when actually it had only been a night. She was tired and hungry and, to top it all off, in making the situation worse, she was still in her Halloween outfit from the night before. Her best friend was a costume designer and made an exact replica of Alice's dress in Alice and Wonderland. She almost looked the part of Alice too, except for her eyes which were green. Going over a hill, her face lit up, she saw people. Hurrying over, she was stopped by two guards. She didn't recognize the uniform, not knowing the military that well. But because the way she looked, they turned her away.

"It's ok men she's with me." The tall man with sandy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

They took a few steps in. "No problem."

Cloud Dancing walked up to them both, "Where is Sully?"

"He sent me a telegram, that him and Dr. Mike will be back later, the train is running late. And that he was truly sorry he won't be able to stop by today like he promised." Daniel relayed.

Looking at Dorinda, "Who is this?" Cloud Dancing asked next.

Daniel turned to her, "Good question. Do you have a name?"

"The names Doe." Holding out her hand.

"Like the Deer?" Daniel shook her hand.

"Ya, well it's Dorinda but only my mom calls me that when she's upset with me. Do you two have names or do I get to make up ones? Please say I get to make ones up, cuz that would be fun." Shaking Cloud Dancing's hand next.

Pointing to himself, "I am Daniel and this is Cloud Dancing." He then pointed to him.

"Where do you come from?" Cloud Dancing looked her up and down.

"Denver. But I got a ride with a friend to a party. So I don't know where I am. Can you tell me?"

"Colorado Springs." Daniel answered.

Scrunching her eyes, "I think I have heard of that. But where am I now, is it a reenactment place of the old west or something? Because you all really look like you are from the old west and all."

Crossing his arms, "I don't know what you are talking about. But I have never known Denver women to dress like that." Daniel said.

"Dude, it was a costume party. Besides I think I look cute." Crossing her arms and holding her head up high.

"Do you know that half your dress is missing?" Cloud Dancing pointed at the bottom part of her clothes.

Looking down at it, "It's supposed to be like this. Don't you know the story of Alice in Wonderland? I'm Alice." They both looked at her quizzically, rolling her eyes "Whatever. Can I get something to eat? I haven't eaten since noon yesterday."

"I'll take you back to town with me. Get you a hot meal and some new clothes." Daniel told her.

They said bye as they left the reservation. Upon entering town everyone gawked at Dorinda. Murmurs and whispers scatted through like wildfire. He took her over to Grace's and got her some food like he said he would. Jake and Hank sat at the table with them. The two sat on either side of Doe.

"Who is your new friend? She's pretty." Hank played with a strand of her hair.

"The names Doe. And if you like my hair so much, here. The wig is driving me bonkers." Pulling the wig off, her dark red hair fell onto her shoulders from under the wig.

Smiling as she handed Hank it, Daniel tried hard not to laugh. The others looked shocked and a little disgusted as Hank dropped it on the table.

"What kind of name is Doe?" Jake asked.

"One that my parents gave me." Taking a sip of her drink.

"Why don't you join us for something to eat? We are better company than Daniel here." Jake offered.

Setting her cup down with a laugh, "I doubt that. What do you think Daniel?"

Looking at them all, "Well, I just met you today and from some of the stories you told me, they couldn't hold a candle to you."

"Thank you, I believe I am done. How about you?" She asked.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"Let's bounce then, I'm bored." She stood.

Her and Daniel began to leave when Hank called out, "The bottom half of your dress is missing!!!"

Calling over her shoulder, "Half your brain is missing. This is a very nice town you have here. What do you do here?"

"I'm the town Sheriff. Right now I'm in the midst of looking for a deputy but I'm having a hard time in doing that."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the the story. Leave me a comment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

They gone over to the Mercantile for some clothes.

"Ok for real, where am I?" She asked.

"Like I said before, Colorado Springs." Bringing her over to the dresses.

Sifting through them, "You are good. You all are really good at staying in character. I really feel like I have stepped into the year 1870."

Looking at one of the many trinkets that Mr. Bray had in the store, "That's because you are."

Laughing, "Ya right, very funny." Rolling her eyes.

"No really, you are." Setting the trinket down.

"Oh. My. God. I'm still high from last night." Placing a hand on her mouth.

Looking at her, "Huh?"

Waving it off, "Be honest please, you're scaring me. I won't tell anyone if you break character. Where am I and what year is it?"

"Colorado Springs, year 1870." He answered.

Dorinda's vision became blurry before blacking out as her body fell to the floor.

She groaned sitting up in the bed, as Dr. Quinn walked through the door.

"How are you feeling?" She moved to the side of her bed.

"All right. What happened? Last thing I remember was talking with Daniel."

Checking her head, "You fainted. I don't believe you have done any damage."

Turning her head to Dr. Quinn, "Is this the year 1870?"

She didn't say anything but just nodded her head yes.

Falling back on the bed, "Super. They were right you know. Getting high will ruin you."

"I hope you don't mind, I had my husband Sully bring in some of my daughter Colleen's old dresses over. They are ones she left behind when she went to college." Dr. Quinn brought in the dresses.

"Thanks I guess." She got up to look at them. "As much as I appreciate you sharing these with me-and I don't want to sound ungrateful-but I can't wear this death trap. Can't I wear some jeans and a shirt?"

Tilting her head, "What are jeans?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"Pants. Can't I wear some form of pants?"

"Women normally don't wear pants around here."

Looking down at Colleen's dresses, "Oh." She sadly said.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "But there is no rule against it."

Dr. Quinn later brought by some old pants and shirts she found. Dorinda went behind the wood divider to change as Dr. Quinn waited.

"If you are not from here, where are you from?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"Let's just say a place not like this." Coming back into view.

Dorinda was a petite girl so the pants and shirt hung lose on her.

Smiling, "You look adorable."

Dr. Quinn left Dorinda alone telling her she had some work that needed to be done. Dorinda was sitting on the bench outside the clinic. Jake spotted her alone and made his way over to her.

Tipping his hat, "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Shrugging, "I won't stop you if that's what you're thinking."

Jake removed his hat when he sat next to her. "That was pretty funny what you told Hank earlier today."

"I'm a regular stand up comedian." Crossing her arms.

"Well it was funny. So, what happened to that blue dress?"

Nodding her head to the clinic, "Up in one of the rooms. Apparently that isn't the fashion here."

There was a moment of silence. "So Dorinda is it?"

"It's Doe. She's only called that when she is in trouble by her mother." Smiled Daniel.

"Hey Daniel. If you want me to respond it's Doe, I won't answer to Dorinda. So you best remember Doe." She got up from the bench.

"How's the head?" He asked.

Placing a hand on her head, "Good, thanks for asking."

Seeing her clothes, "Starting a new look for women?" He said.

"Yes, one of more comfort."

"If you're feeling alright I can still give you the tour of the town. But only if you're feeling up to it." Daniel suggested.

Placing her hands behind her back, "I would love that."

Jake watched the two walk off. Dorinda barely gave him the time of day.

* * *

**Leave me comments plz letting me know what you all thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do now own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

A few days passed and Doe couldn't figure out what happened. One minute, she's at a Halloween party as Alice, having a great time with friends. And the next thing she knows, she's walking around looking for a human being. People still looked at her like the first day she arrived.

"Hey Robert E. How are you?" Dorinda called.

"Hi Doe, I'm doing well. And yourself?" Banging away on a horse shoe.

Watching him, "I'm kosher. Wish everyone stop staring at me like I'm going to spout two heads or something. Maybe while I'm stuck here I can find a job."

Laughing, "Keep acting the way you do and it will never stop."

"Well two heads here I come." She saw Cloud Dancing walking up the road. "I'll see you later. Hey CD how's it going?" She bounced over to him.

He looked at her quizzically. The last time he saw her, she was in a blue and white dress with blonde hair.

"It's me Doe. From a few days ago. I was wearing a half dress in blue and white with blonde hair at the time."

Then it clicked to who she was. "I am sorry. I did not recognize you."

Shrugging, "It's ok, CD."

"What is this CD?" He asked.

"It's a nickname like mine. It's short for Cloud Dancing."

"I like it." He smiled

Smiling back, "So, what brings you here?"

"I have come to talk with Sully." He answered.

"He's over at the Clinic helping Dr. Mike."

Nodding, "Thank you." He began walking before turning back to her. "I like you with red hair." Then he continued his walk to the Clinic.

"He is right you know." Daniel moved next to her.

"About what?" Turning to him.

"That you look better with red hair."

She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Really? I hate it sometimes."

He leaned forward a little, "Yes I do. With it, you look very striking."

"Oh, you're just saying that cuz were friends."

"No I am not. I mean every word."

Dorinda blushed even worse. He gave her a wink before leaving. She heard Robert E chuckling in the background.

Looking at him, "What?"

Smirking, "Someone's got it bad for you."

Looking in the direction he went, "You really think so?"

"Ask anyone, you can see it for miles away." Going back to work.

Smiling to herself, Dorinda spent the rest of the day on cloud nine. It was getting dark when she walked back from the swings at the school.

Running into Jake, "Sorry Jake, I hope I didn't hurt you." Walking around him.

"You didn't. But I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" Walking with her.

Looking up at him, "I don't know."

His gaze went from the floor to her, "Please Doe."

"Oh, alright. Be happy you caught me in a generous mood." Pointing at him.

Dorinda tried hard to stay in the moment with Jake. But that was like saying Jason Isaacs isn't one of the hottest guys known to man. Or that seeing Jeffery Dean Morgan's ass in P.S. I Love You wasn't like Christmas morning when you're a child. But some how she successfully pulled it off like she was. He walked her over to the boarding house.

"Thank you for dinner Jake. It was nice." She said reaching for the door.

"I am glad you said yes." He grinned joining her on the porch.

Standing in silence, "Well good night then." Jake leaned forward for a kiss. But Doe quickly held her hand up as his face went smack into it. "Excuse me! We go to dinner one night and you expect a kiss? I have a two date minimum if this was one. I'm not a slut."

Backing away, "But I paid for dinner."

"Oh because you paid for dinner, you get a kiss? Please. I've got higher standards than that." Going inside.

* * *

**_Comments are appericiated_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dorinda finally earned some money, she was so happy. That afternoon she walked into the Gold Nugget ignoring all the staring from the men.

"Ok Hank for all that is holy please tell me you serve women." Going up to the bar.

"Normally we don't." Leaning forward.

"Serve me and I'll tell you something funny about Jake. Or at least something that you can make fun of him about."

Grabbing a glass and pouring Dorinda something, she spilled about her dinner with Jake. Including every little detail in front of the boarding house.

Laughing, "That is great." He poured her, her third drink.

Hank went to go attend to someone else as Dorinda sipped her drink. A loud commotion started, a guy stood, claiming someone was cheating in a game of poker. He started being hostile, making it hard for anyone to calm him. Annoyed, Dorinda walked past a costumer quickly grabbing his gun without him noticing. She waited for the right moment when the upset man to turn his back on her. Quickly moving, she hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, he went down fast. The man was a diversion while another stole money, flying out of the saloon, Hank screamed that he had been robbed. The man got on his horse and had begun to ride off, pointing the gun at the man, Dorinda got him in the shoulder. Hank slowly turned to her.

"Thanks for the drinks. Some guy is missing a gun." She handed Hank the empty glass and the gun.

Everyone from the saloon watched her walk merrily away. Later that day, Daniel found her lingering in the library.

"What's this I hear of you taking out two men, without even the slightest drop of sweat?"

"Dude, I was trying to enjoy my drink. Then one guy was throwing a hissy while the other was stealing. And all I wanted was a freaking drink from the Gold Nugget." Placing the book in her hand back on the shelf.

"How did you get Hank to serve you?" Crossing his arms.

"I told him something funny about Jake. Wait, I take out a upset drunk, shoot a thief and not kill the man. And you're wondering how I got Hank to serve me?" Heading for the door.

He opened the door for her, "That's my next question. Where did you learn to do that?"

Walking out, "Both my parents do what you do. They are sheriffs, but we call them cops, amongst other things. They taught me how to shoot."

"They have women sheriffs where you come from?"

She stopped in the middle of the street, "Ya, women do a lot of things that men do where I come from. I always knew that I wanted to be like my parents. Working hard to make where we lived a better and safer place for people to grow up in."

"I got an idea. Be my deputy. You need a job and money. I could use some help." He suggested.

"There is no way that the town will go for that. Especially that town council thing you were telling me about. They won't want a chic deputy."

"Leave that to me." He walked off.

There was a call for the town council later that day.

"What are we doing here?" Groaned Jake.

Daniel stood in front of the council, "You all know I have been looking for help. Well, I have found someone who can do just that."

Dorinda bounced in from around the corner with a big grin.

"She can't be a deputy, she's a women." Jake pointed at her.

"Wow, you're bright. But if you remember Hank and your saloon would of be out some money if I didn't shoot the man sitting in jail right now. Only cuz you all can't shoot the broad side of a barn."

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a women deputy. People would laugh at us." Mr. Bray said.

Rolling her eyes, "Geez, could you be anymore vain? Ya, people won't take a women serious because this century sucks. But it could work to our advantage."

"How?" Jake said.

"Nobody will suspect a women as a deputy. Giving us an advantage if a fight breaks out and if Daniels needs help. Element of surprise is always good. And when people do find out you all have a female deputy, they will come to see, adding some extra money in your pockets for everyone."

"I vote no. Whoever heard of something so ridiculous." Jake said.

Smirking, Hank said, "You would say that and I would agree with Jake. But you didn't see her at the Gold Nugget. She didn't even flinch to the guy in the saloon who was twice her size and weight not to mention she does have a good shot. She hit him in the only open spot when he had turning the corner."

Holding up her hand, "All without spilling my drink mind you."

Daniel pointed at her, "Now that's impressive."

They all complained some more on how having a women as a deputy would be bad. They eventually came to an agreement, Dorinda was on a trial basis for a month to see how she will do.

Walking out of the church after the council meeting, "You know, you have a deputy without a gun?"

"Ya, but I'm taking it one step at a time. First was to get you in the door as a deputy."

She gave him a hug, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

* * *

_**Comments are appericiated. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The man in jail was sent to another jail in a bigger town. He was to serve some time for stealing. Some were not warm to the idea of Dorinda as a deputy. Some thought that it was some kind of joke.

Daniel had covered Dorinda's eyes, leading her into the sheriff's building.

"Alright, if you don't let me see soon, I'm kicking you in the shins." She giggled.

"Surprise!!" He called, removing his hands.

Looking around the room, "Daniel I have seen the inside of here before."

He laughed, pointing at the desk. Seeing a medium size box, she went over to it. When Doe opened, it she saw it was a brand new gun and holster.

He was standing behind her, "My deputy can't walk around with an old gun." He whispered in her ear.

Rubbing her hand over it, "It's…..I…." She bit her bottom lip turning to him.

"Alert the town, you're speechless." He joked.

Grabbing his shirt she pulled him to her, her lips met with his. His hands went through her hair as his tongue begged for entrance. Opening her mouth, she felt his tongue fight with hers and it drove her crazy. As things started to get more intense, they heard some commotion outside.

"I'm going to freaking kill whoever the hell that is." Dorinda grabbed her new gun and holster before walking out.

There was two men fighting in the street, in front of the saloon. One of them was laying on the ground while the other man sat over him, choking him. Dorinda, annoyed with the interruption, clubbed the man that was choking the other guy over the head. The man fell over as the other gasped for breath. The man gasping for breath quickly stood aiming his gun at the unconscious man on the ground.

Dorinda pointed her gun at the man's face, Daniel looked their way. "Wouldn't upset her anymore than she already is. She's itching to try out her new gun." He told him.

Never wavering his gun, "She's just some women. She does not have the balls to shoot someone."

Cocking her gun, she shot him in the foot. "Told ya." Daniel said as him and some others carried the man laying on the floor.

Dorinda pushed the injured man after them.

"What kind of place is this, letting a women do a man's job?" The guy limped into the cell.

"Well, she is the deputy." Daniel answered.

Dorinda stuck out her tongue at the man as Dr. Quinn walked in. Daniel stood by the door as he let Dr. Quinn go attend to the guy.

Brushing her off, "I want the doctor."

"I am the doctor." She said.

"Women deputy's and women doctors. What kind of place is this?" He complained.

"OZ." Dorinda quickly answered sitting in the chair behind the desk.

Dr. Quinn glanced at her before finished up as the others just stared at her. They left the two in the cell to sober up some.

Dorinda was over talking with Robert E when Jake stormed over. He grabbed her by the arm pulling her to the side.

"You told Hank!" Letting go of her.

"That the Gold Nugget is a funny name for a saloon? No, but thanks for reminding me." She joked.

"No, that I tried to kiss you and you didn't let me."

Snapping her fingers, "Ah that, I knew I was missing something. I thought we were just having dinner as friends. Like when I eat with Matthew or like when I sat and ate dinner with Mr. Bray or the Reverend. Next time if you ask someone out to dinner and expect a kiss, try bringing flowers or something. Let them know that it's a date."

Daniel stopped by tipping his hat at Jake, "You ready?"

"Ya." Before leaving, she pinched Jake's arm. "Grab me again like that I'm punching you in the face." Then she ran back to Daniel.

Her and Daniel were bringing some supplies to the reservation. Some of the Indians had come by to help unload the wagon.

"Doe, some of the men want to know why you walk around wearing a gun." Cloud Dancing asked.

"I'm a deputy." She answered.

Cloud Dancing relayed what she said to the others. They all laughed, carrying some of the supplies away.

"I am sorry. They find it hard to believe that a women is working for the law." Cloud Dancing apologized.

Shrugging, "That's ok, I'm used to being laughed at. You don't think it's funny, do you?" She asked.

"It is a dangerous job." He told her.

"Where I come from women and men did this job all the time. My parents did it. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be just like them. Now I am." She smiled.

Taking the last box, "Then I hope you do well." He left with the box in hand.

Dorinda looked at Daniel, "Why is it so hard to believe that I can be a deputy?"

"Because your hair keeps hiding your badge." Helping her into the wagon.

On the way back to town Daniel pulled the wagon off the road.

"Where are we going?" Dorinda held onto the wagon to keep herself from bouncing out of the wagon.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

After awhile, he stopped the wagon and got out. He pulled out a picnic basket Dorinda failed to see. He brought her to a wide open land with a wide range of flowers all over. They sat in the middle of a patch of flowers.

"No one's ever taken me out on a picnic in the middle of flowers. Well, actually this is my first picnic ever." Taking a bite of her food.

"Ever?" Gulping his drink.

Playing with a piece of grass, "It was always a cute romantic dinner or something sweet and then some sex. But not just something sweet and fun just for the heck of it."

His eyes darted to her, choking a little on his drink.

"I'm sorry, women don't do that till they are married. Pretend I didn't say anything."

Waving his hand, "It is ok. I understand things are different where you come from."

"I am really sorry. It's just that sex in my time is not taboo like it is here. Well, it is but more open than now."

"So, in your time it's ok to do it before marriage?"

Laughing, "Ya. You don't think bad of me now that you know I have had sex before? Without being married?" Getting a little nervous, she began to play with her hair.

Moving closer to her, "Never."

"Anyways it's not like I do it all the time. I've only had two serious relationships and it was only my second relationship we actually did anything. Crap, now I'm rambling I'm sorry."

"It's cute. You're always so level headed. So when you get like this it's fun." Leaning forward, he kissed her.

"At least we won't be interrupted." Kissing him back.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERICIATED.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do no own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dorinda and Daniel hadn't told anyone that there was something going on with them officially yet. They were enjoying that it was only them at the moment. Dorinda was at the church helping out the Reverend. Daniel had been called away for a few days. She was doing everything in her power to keep herself occupied.

"Well Reverend, I'm done. The church is dust free for awhile. Anything else before I leave?" Putting the duster away.

"Would you mind walking to town with me?" He stood.

Going over to him, "If you don't mind me telling everyone I'm your new hot girl." She giggled.

Taking her arm, "Sounds like fun." He smiled.

Dorinda saw him to town before leaving him and heading to the sheriff's building. There was some needed paper work she'd been neglecting. When she did get to it, it had taken forever but she had finished, it was a little after five. Stretching, she went to get something to eat. Sitting alone, she got something to eat and was soon joined by Jake, who sat across from her.

"How are you tonight?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" Stuffing some meatloaf in her mouth.

"I got these for you." He handed her some flowers.

Taking them, "You are trying pretty hard for my interest. Why?"

Leaning on the table, "I may not agree with you being deputy, but when I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the prettiest gal I had ever seen."

Sipping her drink, "What do you think I should be doing? Since you don't agree with me being a deputy and all."

"A women should be at home cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children and making her husband happy." Leaning back in the chair.

"Why do you work as a barber? Because your father did it right? My parents do what I'm doing now. Both my mother and father went out everyday, arresting people who beat their wives and children, drug dealers, you name it, they did it. Doing everything in their power to make sure I grew up in a safer environment. I grew up knowing that this is what I wanted to do with my life. I want to make the world better for my kids when I have them. If you're happy just doing things for your benefit, fine, but it's not only a very ugly thing to be doing. It makes you a very ugly person on the outside as well as the inside." Taking the flowers as she left the table.

He went after her, "So that is what you think of me? That I'm a ugly person?"

Spinning to him, "Yes. You're always looking for a quick rich scheme. It's disgusting."

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of saint?"

"Heck no. I'm pretty far from being a saint. But I do know that always looking out for yourself and trying to find the fastest way to get rich will make you a lonely, bitter old man. I couldn't live with myself if I was like that. I hope you can." She left Jake standing in middle of the street.

She was walking past the saloon late that afternoon the next day.

"What did you tell him last night?" Hank stood in the doorway of his saloon.

"I tell people lots of things." She moved towards him.

Leaning against the door frame, "What did you tell Jake last night? I found him passed out in front of here. When we moved him to a bed, he moaned something about you telling him he was a ugly man and such."

Arching her eyebrow, "You serve me a dink and I will spill."

"But you are on duty."

"You drink while you work. Besides it's not like your watered down beverage is going to affect my judgment."

Shrugging, "Can't argue with that."

Over the one drink, Dorinda told Hank about last night. "...and that's what happened." Polishing off the drink.

"You know how to get under someone's skin. I have never known him to complain about someone so much or get him this upset. Not even with Dr. Mike." He poured himself another drink.

"I try. Is he sleeping it off where he is not a danger to anyone?" He nodded his head yes. "Ok. If he becomes trouble let me know." Leaving the saloon.

* * *

_**A/N: There was a season where Hank was not is usual grumpy mean self so that is where i took him from. I hope you enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn, just my character. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dorinda was having a hard time holding down her excitement. Daniel was coming home today. He caught an early train home, but had told no one of it. So when he stepped off in Colorado Springs, no one was there to welcome him back. He was going past the saloon in search of Dorinda when he didn't find her at the jail, when someone was thrown thought the door. He saw red hair as the body slid across the dirt road, stopping at his feet.

Brushing some hair from her face, "Dude you're back!!" Getting up.

Watching her brush the dirt off her, "I caught the early train. Are you ok? You need help?"

"Totally good, I got this." She ran back in the saloon.

This time, when a body came out, it wasn't Dorinda. She soon followed as the guy fell to the floor.

Stepping on his crotch, she pointed her gun at him, "What did I tell you?"

By now, there was a little crowd forming, the man didn't say a word.

Pushing harder on his crotch, "I told you to treat Hank's girls with respect."

Yelping, "But they're just whores!"

Digging some more, "They're people too. With feelings. Just because it's a job most won't pick, does not mean that they're are any different."

"I'm sorry, I swear." He called out.

Dorinda bent down, grabbing the guy by the ear. "Don't apologize to me." She motioned for the one whore he was being horrible to to come forward. "Apologize to her."

"I am sorry."

"I'm letting you off with a warning. Be nicer to these ladies from now on." Letting him go.

"They are just whores." Hank called out.

"That may be Hank, but if it wasn't for themm this would be just some sleazy hotel and you would be a bartender who's never known love. They have feelings, just like you and I and should be treated like a person first."

He grumbled and went back inside.

Daniel moved next to her, "You ok?"

"It's going to take more than a little dirt to hurt me. Oh, lets get some food and you can tell me how the trip was." Heading to Grace's.

The two weren't sitting alone long before Dr. Mike and Sully sat with them.

"We heard what you did earlier today outside Hanks." Sully said, sitting next to Daniel.

"You should be careful. You can seriously get hurt." Warned Dr. Quinn.

Shrugging, "They think because they're a man they can do whatever. And because I'm a women deputy the law doesn't still apply."

"Not all think that." Dr. Mike looked at Sully with a warm smile.

Daniel and Dorinda quickly locked eyes before she blushed and looked away.

The next day, Dorinda was heading to the boarding house. She had spilled some food on her shirt during lunch. Grabbing a clean shirt from the drawer, she tossed it on the bed. She had removed the dirty one when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called reaching for the clean shirt.

Daniel walked in, immediately turning his back to her, "I am so sorry."

Slipping on the clean one, "It's ok. That was my bad, I thought you were Dr. Mike. She said she had something to tell me."

"Dr. Mike sent me to tell you that you are invited to dinner at her place tonight." Keeping his back to her

"You can turn around now. My shirts on." Poking him in the side.

Turning to her, "I have to say that wherever you come from, you have weird things you wear under your clothes."

A smirk grew on her face. "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw it properly." Brushing past him.

"What do you mean by that?" Following her.

"Where I come from there are some sweet benefits. A few of them are my under my clothes."

"Is that so?"

Looking at him, "Too bad you're all are so adamant about being married before sex."

He whispered in her ear, "Not all of us do, I wouldn't think any less of you." And walked off.

She rolled her eyes with a groan. "Jerk." She called after him.

Turning to her, he tipped his hat at Doe with a big grin. Dorinda joined Dr. Quinn and her family for dinner that night. She had them in a big laugh over different things.

"Thanks for dinner. It's been awhile since I had dinner at a dinner table with a family." Dorinda went to the door.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it." Smiled Dr. Quinn.

"I hope one day to find someone who could build me something like this house here. It's absolutely amazing."

Sully walked up from getting her horse, "Daniel is good at building things. I learned everything I know from him."

Shaking her head, "I don't follow."

"You two flirt more than anyone I've ever known." Dr. Quinn gave a knowing smile.

"What can I say? I'm a big time flirt. And he happens to be one too."

Sully moved next to Dr. Quinn, "It's nice to find someone who can keep up with him."

Nodding her head, "It's a gift. Thanks again for dinner, it was wonderful."

She got on her horse and left. She didn't think she was that tired but passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Dr. Quinn, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Dorinda and Daniel were heading back to town from the reservation when Dorinda pulled her horse to a stop. "Daniel, what are we?"

Stopping as well, "What do you mean?"

"Are we-as you all here call it-courting? Or are we just these two who flirt, who happen to have kissed?"

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but we work together. That can't be good."

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, "Great, you're just as confused as I am."

"Let's just keep doing what we are doing and maybe we'll figure it out soon." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me. Race you back to town? Loser does the paper work."

Daniel took off as his answer and she quickly followed. Dorinda got to the sheriff's building seconds before Daniel did.

"I let you win." Getting off his horse.

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever loser. I know you hate paper work just as much as I do."

Moving around her horse to her, "Let's get pie from Grace's and go eat it somewhere. Just you and me."

"You're just trying to get out of paper work."

"Yes, but I also figure we can talk about us."

Smiling. "Paper work is so overrated."

They were soon back on their horses and heading out of town.

"So they really made a thing you can fly in?" Daniel still sounded a little skeptical.

"Yes, airplanes. You take them for long tips. And you can arrive in a place in a matter of hours instead of days."

He let out a whistle. "That's amazing."

Moving so she sat cross legged, "Well, we both know we like each other. It's just working together and being together that might be the problem."

Moving next to her, "I think we can work things out."

"I hope so." Kissing him.

He leaned forward as Dorinda laid on her back on the blanket. One of her legs wrapped around the upper part of this thigh. Daniel's hands traveled to her waist. She stopped him and propped herself on her elbows.

"What's wrong?" Sitting up.

"Things are different here. I feel kind of wrong if things were to go any farther. Which is weird, since normally I would be all for it."

"It's ok if you feel like that. It will happen when it's meant to."

"I swear you walked out of a book." Dorinda shook her head.

He laughed, moving toward her again. By the end of the week, everyone knew they were together.

Dorinda was walking by the saloon one day when she heard a whistle come from Hank.

"Your looking mighty fine today. What's got you in a dress?" Not moving from his chair.

"I lost a bet with Dorothy. She thought it would be a funny joke to put me in a dress for the day." Sitting on the railing of the saloon.

Hank shook his head as he chuckled. "Makes it kind of hard to do your job in that."

Swinging her legs, "It's a good thing I have the day off then."

One of the men that was passing through town and was staying at the Gold Nugget asked, "How much for her?"

They both laughed. "She's not one of mine." Hank said.

"Mister, you couldn't afford me if I was. I'll catch ya later Hank." Dorinda hopped off the railing.

The man grabbed her by the arm. "Let's see how much you're worth."

Dorinda couldn't wrench her arm from him. She was going to do something when she saw a fist hit the man holding her square in the jaw. He fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"That was totally nice of you. Thanks a bunch." She smiled at Hank.

Shrugging, "It was nothing."

Jumping up and down with excitement, "Oh dude, we're friends. I knew you were capable of having them."

"No, we're not." He grumbled as he went inside.

"Oh yes we are. Other wise you wouldn't of hit him, you would've let me deal with him." Following Hank.

He just ignored her and she soon lost interest. That night Daniel and Dorinda departed ways from Grace's. Hank caught up with her on the way back to the boarding house.

"You were right." He said.

"Thank you. What am I right about this time?" She laughed.

Laughing a little, "About us being friends. I didn't want to admit it at first but it's true. You're the only women around here that treats me like a person. You don't seemed to be bothered by the way I talk and act. Or the fact that I own a saloon with whores. The only other person who is like that is my nana."

Her eyes scrunched, "You got a nana?! That is too cute……sorry. You're not a bad guy, you just got to get past the whole some what angry, slightly jealous, chip on your shoulder, closed mindedness. And the gotta have everyone thinking I'm a tough ass guy persona. Once past that, you're easy to chill with or have the occasional drink with, if not both."

"Has anyone told you that you are one of the oddest women ever?"

"Numerous times actually. Don't worry though, I won't let anyone know you're a softy." She giggled.

Running hand through his hair, "Well what I really wanted to say for being my friend is…" He was struggling with the words.

Smiling, "You're welcome Hank. Night." She said.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERCIATED. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Dorinda rode out to the reservation to drop something off to Cloud Dancing for Dr. Quinn. It didn't take her long to find him.

"Dr. Quinn asked me to drop this off for you." Handing him the stuff.

Taking it, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Tilting her head, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You have a sadness in your eyes." He motioned to her face.

"You won't tell anyone will ya?"

He took her somewhere to sit. "I will not say anything if you do not want me to."

She played with her strand of her hair, "I love it here. Everyone is so nice, for a lot of people who are closed minded on a lot of things. It's just that….."

"You miss your family and friends where you come from?" He finished.

A few tears escaped as she nodded. "And I feel bad for feeling like this."

Placing a hand on hers, "It is ok to feel that. You were taken from everything you ever knew and from everyone you knew."

"The holiday's are going to be coming soon and I have no family to spend it with. It's what making me so sad. I know it sounds silly. But family is what makes the holidays special. And I have none." Looking at him.

"What about everyone in town?" He asked.

"They all have family in some way. I'm the new girl who may look like them but still sticks out like a sore thumb."

"You are not alone. My family is gone as well. They were all killed along with my people." He sadly told her.

Not caring if anyone saw, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. How about this? You and I can be each others family. How does that sound?"

"I always wanted a daughter." He smiled.

Sitting back up, "I feel I have to let you know that I'm kind of a difficult child sometimes."

Laughing, "I welcome the challenge."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But what was you family like?"

Cloud Dancing told her about his son and his wife and what they were like. Dorinda rode into town as the sun was falling in a better mood after talking with Cloud Dancing. Dropping her horse off with Robert E, she went to find Daniel.

Finding Matthew, "Have you seen Daniel?"

"He is up at the homestead with the rest of the family. Colleen came home for awhile." He answered.

"Oh ok. I'll see him later than."

"I'm heading up there now. Why don't you join us?" He offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"You won't."

Smiling, Dorinda joined Matthew to the homestead. They were sitting in the living room after dinner.

"Grandma sent me a letter while I was at school. She said while school's out for Thanksgiving and Christmas I could come for a visit if I like and I could bring a friend. But all my friends are busy."

Dorinda and Brian were playing checkers. "Have you ever been to Boston?" Brian asked her.

Shaking her head. "No, never."

"Maybe you can take Doe, Colleen." Brian said.

"Brian, I can't. Colleen probably feels better going just herself if one of her friends can't. Besides I can't spend the holiday's in someone else's house who I have never met."

Excited, Colleen moved next to her. "No, that would be wonderful. I'll have someone close to my own age to be with. It will be great. Please say you'll come."

She looked to Daniel, "It looks like Colleen is in need of you more than I am. There will be other Thanksgivings and Christmases."

"Alright, I'll go."

Colleen squealed, giving Dorinda a hug. They were to leave in two weeks. The days flew by and, before Dorinda knew it, they were packed and getting on the train.

"I'm going to miss you." She hugged Daniel.

"I will too. Things are going to be awfully quiet without you around."

They kissed good bye before she got on the train with Colleen.

* * *

**_Comments are most welcome. So please leave me one_**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Dr. Mike's sister Rebecca was there to greet them.

"This is my friend Doe. Doe this is one of ma's sisters Rebecca."

Shaking hands, "It's a pleasure to meet one of Colleen's friends from school."

"Oh I'm not going to school with her. We live in the same town."

"Then that explains your clothing choice. We better hurry, mother is waiting." Rebecca ushered them to the carriage.

Within a matter of minutes, they were at the house doing pleasantries again.

Folding her hands in front of her, "That is a strange name for a women." Mrs. Quinn said.

"It's actually Dorinda ma'am. But I prefer Doe, so that's what everyone calls me."

"I'm sure you don't go to school with my dear Colleen here."

Shaking her head, "No ma'am. I'm a deputy at Colorado Springs.

"That is absurd, a women deputy. Enough of this nonsense, let's get you two settled in." Mrs. Quinn motioned for the servants to take their luggage upstairs.

Dorinda was sitting on the bed in Colleens room. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Did you see the way your grandmother looked at me? I felt like a dirty bum who came right off the streets."

Hanging up her dresses, "That's only because she is not used to a women wearing pants and shirts."

As if she knew they were talking about her, Mrs. Quinn walked in. "There you are Dorinda. I have found some old dresses of my girls. You can use those while you are here and I will have one of the maids fit them to you."

"Thanks you Mrs. Quinn. But I'm good with what I have and you can call me Doe."

She turned to Dorinda when she reached the door, "Dorinda will be just fine. And while you are here, I would prefer it that you look like a lady."

Falling on the bed, "Your grandmother is scary."

"She just intimidating at first. But she really is a nice person. Now lets go see the dresses she got for you."

For dinner, Colleen helped her in one of the dresses and did her hair. It was a deep blue with black lace and short sleeves. The top was an oval shape.

"Now you look like a lady." Mrs. Quinn said when she saw her walk in.

"This has to be the nicest I have ever dressed up for anything in my life." Looking down at the dress.

"I hope you do not mind that we have some other guests. Our dates got mixed up on when we were going to have them over for dinner." Mrs. Quinn said as she brought them into the dinning room.

They were all sitting when they heard a knock on the door. One of the servants went to get the door. A well-dressed man who looked to be in his late fifties with snow white hair walked in. Following him was an equally well-dressed man in what seemed to be in his late twenties. He had slicked back light brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Mrs. Quinn stood, "This is Mr. Clark and his son Samuel. This is my grand daughter Colleen and her friend Dorinda."

The girls shook their hands. The entire dinner, Samuel snuck looks towards Dorinda. After dinner, they all went to the living room. Colleen and Dorinda sat on one of the love seats together. Samuel sat in the seat next Dorinda.

"Dorinda is it? That's a pretty name." He told her.

"You can call me Doe, everyone else does. Expect Mrs. Quinn and my parents."

"I still think it's a pretty name." He complimented.

"Thank you." Tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Everyone chatted some more before Mr. Clark and Samuel took their leave. After Dorinda dressed for bed, she went to Colleen's room as Colleen was brushing her hair.

Colleen picked up her brush, "Samuel has taken a liking to you."

Laying on the bed on her stomach, "Couldn't he be anymore obvious?"

"I think he's sweet."

"He is but too sweet for me. Waiting on me hand and foot. I don't mind it occasionally but not all the time. I like working and earning money and doing things for myself." Propping herself on her elbows.

Looking at Dorinda through the mirror, "Daniel is your kind of man."

Laughing, "Duh, it's why we're together."

But the longer that Dorinda stayed in Boston, the more she grew to love it there. Even though it wasn't like the home she knew, it was darn close. Not to mention Thanksgiving there was extravagant as well was Christmas.

The next day, Colleen and Dorinda were heading to the Opera house when they ran into Samuel.

Removing his hat, "Hello ladies. Where might you two be off to tonight?"

Pointing down the road, "The Opera house. Doe has never been to one."

"You are going to love it." He smiled at them.

"Why don't you join us? Grandma was going to come but she was feeling a little tired." Colleen offered.

Placing his hat back on his head, "I would be honored."

Dorinda leaned over to Colleen, "What are you doing? Why did you invite him?" She whispered.

Whispering back, "It was polite."

"We gotta work on you and politeness."

Dorinda ended up sitting in the middle. Following the Opera, Samuel insisted he walk them home.

"Is there someone missing you in Colorado Springs?" Samuel asked Dorinda.

"Yes, his name is Daniel."

"If I was him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

Crossing her arms, "Takes a secure man to let a women he likes out of his sight."

Placing his hands in his pockets, "Touché."

They said their good byes at the front door before heading inside.

* * *

_**Hope you are enjoying. Please leave a comment.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do no own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Dorinda was putting her hair up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called.

Mrs. Quinn entered the room, "May I have a word with you?"

Turning to her, "Sure you can."

"The holiday's are over and I know that Colleen leaves next week and you will too. Things get a little quiet around here sometimes. Since all my kids are grown and moved out and my husband having passed away. What I am really getting at is, would you like to stay a little longer?" Mrs. Quinn folded her hands in front of her.

"Seriously? I always thought you didn't care for me much." Setting the brush down that was in her hand.

Looking off to the side then back to Dorinda, "I didn't at first, but you've grown on me. So, would you like to stay awhile longer or not?"

"I don't know. What about Daniel?"

"If he has spared you this long, a few more weeks couldn't hurt."

Smiling, "You know, you're right. I'm having fun here and I would love to see more of Boston."

Dorinda wrote Daniel after she told Colleen she was staying a few more days. Daniel was doing paper work when Sully stopped by.

"Letter came for you. Told Horace I'd bring it by." Handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he opened the letter.

Leaning against the wall, "What does it say?"

Folding it back up, "Says Mrs. Quinn invited Doe to stay longer and she is going too."

"That's nice of her." Sully said.

"Sure is. She must be having fun." Daniel went back to his paper work.

Mrs. Quinn and Dorinda saw Colleen off. Later that day Dorinda was reading in her room when Mrs. Quinn entered.

"We're going out for dinner if you do not mind." She told her.

"Not one bit." Looking up from her book.

Smiling, "Good, be ready by six then." Leaving the room.

When they reached the restaurant, they were met by Mr. Clark and his son Samuel. She immediately rolled her eyes and didn't care who saw. Mid way through the meal Dorinda realized that Mrs. Quinn and Mr. Clark kept trying to pawn Samuel on her.

"I hope you don't mind me excusing myself. I suddenly don't feel well." Dorinda gotten up.

"Here, let me take you home." Samuel stood as well.

Brushing his hand away, "I believe I can make it back myself."

Standing still, "No, I insist."

She didn't feel like arguing now so she let him take her home. He even made sure to walk her to the door. To make sure she made it alright, he told her. She was asleep when Mrs. Quinn returned home.

The next day Mrs. Quinn was already downstairs eating breakfast when Dorinda stood in the doorway.

"I just want to say thanks so much for your hospitality, but I'm leaving."

Looking up form her plate, "With what money? You barely have enough to get yourself anywhere."

"I'll figure it out. But I'm not going to stay here as you try and pawn me off to Samuel Clark." Crossing her arms.

Wiping the corners of her mouth, "Mr. Clark came to me. He said that you were the only women he has shown interest in. So he asked for my help, I did not see any harm in it."

Rolling her eyes, "Geez, didn't you tell the man I'm with someone?"

"I figured it was not so serious if you agreed to stay here longer." Rising from her seat.

"I felt sorry for you. You said things get quiet around here so I figured you were lonely or something. So I thought I'd be nice and keep you company a little while longer. After all you were nice enough to have me for the holidays."

"I do not need your pity."

Throwing her hands up, "Of course. How about I make you a deal? If I can find someone and get Samuel interested in some girl, can I leave then?"

Mrs. Quinn went over to Dorinda, "If you can do that, I'll pay for your way back to Colorado Springs."

Dorinda tried everything in her power to get him interested in quiet a few girls. They were walking back from a party one night.

"What was wrong with that girl Betsy?" She asked.

"She had a weird laugh." He told her.

Groaning, "It so wasn't. She was sweet and adorable. So your type."

Looking at her, "What is it about me you do not like?"

She stopped and turned to him, "It's not that I don't like ya. This isn't my thing, I don't belong here. I belong where I can get dirty and hurt, where I can work for a living. Instead of being waited on hand and foot. You more clean cut, fancy looking, not get your hands dirty. And you need someone who will worship the ground you walk. I'm sorry that isn't me."

* * *

**_COMMENTS ARE APPERCIATED. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It had been nearly three months since Dorinda had left. It seemed like to Daniel she wasn't coming back. Dorinda wrote him a few letters apologizing for not coming home sooner. But things are going very slow and they are keeping her here. But not to worry she will fix it and they soon could be together, she would tell him in every letter.

There was going to be this exquisite ball coming soon. Mrs. Quinn was nice enough to get Dorinda a new gown. When the ball finally came, they went all out on it, making it look absolutely breath taking.

"Wow, I feel like I just stepped into the masquerade from Phantom of the Opera. Minus masks and the phantom. Unless it's Gerald Butler as the phantom than I'm all for him being here." Dorinda said as her and Samuel entered the room.

"Excuse me?" Samuel said.

"Nothing. So remember our goal?"

Taking a deep breath, "Find a girl who sparks my interest. And no nit picking."

Smiling, "Exactly."

Daniel stepped off the train in Boston. Taking a deep breath, he went to ask someone for directions. Dr. Mike wrote down the address to her mother's home for him and that was were he was going. He borrowed some nice clothes from Sully and changed before the train stopped at the train station.

Twenty minutes later, a wall separated him from the women he adored very much. Ringing the door bell someone answered the door.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Doe. Sorry, I mean Dorinda, is she here?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry sir, she is not. She is already at the Masquerade with Mrs. Quinn and the Clarks." The butler answered.

Looking down the street, "Could you possibly be kind enough and tell me where that is?" He asked, looking back at the man.

The night seemed to be going well. But none of the girls seemed to turn Samuel's head.

Pulling Samuel to the side, "You need to tell me what is going on here. I asked you what you like in a women and when I find them, they are not good enough. Why? Why are you being like this?"

"None of them are you. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize I am in love with you." He admitted.

"Yet nothing will ever come of it. All we ever will be are friends and that is it."

He ignored her and tired for a kiss, she instantly stopped him. "Samuel what the hell? Didn't you just hear me? I don't like you like that. My heart belong to…." She noticed over Samuel's shoulder Daniel coming down the stairs decked out to the nines.

Pushing past Samuel she didn't care if it was lady like or not she ran to him. When he reached the bottom step, he held out his arms and she jumped into them. Almost knocking him over when she collided with him in his arms. They held each other tightly as people stared.

"Hey Doe, any tighter you'll kill me." Hugging her.

Letting him go, she took a step back, "I missed you so much. I'm so, so very sorry I didn't come back sooner. But Mrs. Quinn guilt tripped me, then this thing with Samuel and I felt so bad for him."

Daniel covered her mouth, "You're going to fast. Calm down, you have the train ride back to explain it to me." Removing his hand.

"You've come to take me home! You're my hero." She hugged him again, just not as tight.

"You ready to come home now?"

Holding up a hand, "Let me tell Mrs. Quinn." She disappeared in the crowd.

She came back, grabbing Daniel's hand pulling him out of the building. Dorinda didn't change, she packed her things, leaving a note for Mrs. Quinn telling her she would send the dress back. And they were now at the train station waiting for a train.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Wrapping an arm around her as they sat on one of the many benches in the train station.

"And I can't believe you walked up in there at the ball. Where did you get such nice clothes?" Tugging at his black jacket.

Resting his head on hers, "Sully."

Looking up at him, "You must really like me to come this far for me."

Looking down at her, "No, Brian missed you a lot. So I came to get you for him."

"Ugh, you jerk." She playfully hit him.

The call for their train came and they got on. They had a cabin to themselves. Daniel sat in the corner with Dorinda on his lap. She had her arms around his neck, his hands were on her waist. They kissed the entire trip, coming up for air every few minutes.

A few days later they arrived in Colorado Springs. She was happy to be back and was bombarded with questions. Dr. Mike and Sully had her and Daniel over for dinner that night. She told them everything that went on while she was in Boston.

"Your mother is nice, but boy does she know how to get you." Dorinda said.

"I can't believe that she did that to you." Dr. Quinn shook her head.

Shrugging, "It's ok. Your mother was only trying to be nice. She probably thought that she wanted Colleen's friends to be more well rounded and not a deputy and unladylike. Besides I got to have my knight in shining armor come and save me." She hugged Daniels arm.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Dr. Quinn, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A few days after returning, Dorinda went to visit Cloud Dancing. She was waiting outside his home when he walked out.

"Hey Pa." She joked with a big smile.

Turning to her, "You're back. How was your trip?"

"Alright. I missed Daniel and my family." Giving him a hug.

"Things have been quiet." He laughed.

"How have things been around here? They haven't been giving you anymore trouble than usual?" Motioning to the army.

Looking to the men, "No more than usual."

Smiling, "Good. If they do, I will be more than willing to come down here and take care of them for you."

Shaking his head, Dorinda laughed. She stayed a little longer catching up on everything that has been going on since she was gone, before heading back to town. Dorinda stopped by the saloon when she saw Hank sitting out front.

"Hey you." Sitting in her usual spot on the railing.

"Was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back." Taking a swig of his drink.

Tilting her head, "And leave my best pal behind? I think not."

Glaring at her, "Ya right."

Jake came by leaning against one of the poles holding the roof up, "Heard Daniel went and got you from Boston and he still hasn't asked you to marry him." Jake pointed out.

"So?"

"It's probably because you're to busy trying to be a man."

"And you probably have to pay for sex because you're a dick head. Later Hank." She got off the railing and disappeared.

Hank laughed, "She's sweet, ain't she?"

Jake grumbled, walking away. The months passed and the weather started getting cold again. The town has agreed to make Doe the official deputy and take her off a trial basis. Even though it was supposed to be awhile back on the decision they made a longer trial basis because of her absence. Dorinda had been in Colorado Springs for a year. She did miss her family dearly and wished to see them. But over time, she stopped trying to figure out how she got there and how she was getting back. Her and Cloud Dancing became close and started to become more like father and daughter since they looked at each like they were the only family they had. Daniel and Dorinda have been together for almost a year and still no word if they were getting married or not. They didn't care what people said, they were taking their time.

"I know we're invited to dinner for Christmas with Dr. Mike and her family but do you think that they will be mad if we left early?"

"Probably not. Why would we leave early though?" Daniel asked.

Linking her hand with his, "Because I would like a little us time for our first official Christmas together."

Kissing her hand, "Sounds perfect."

"You'll get your Christmas present then." She smiled.

"I can't wait." Wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

Christmas eve came and Dorinda went to spend the day with Cloud Dancing since he couldn't get off the reservation.

Bouncing over to him, "Hey. I'm not sure if you do Christmas but I do. So I made you a Christmas present. I had Sully help me cuz I had some difficulty with it, but I made most of it myself." Handing him the present.

"Thank you." He said taking it.

Opening it, it was a carving. The carving was of the Mad Hatter and Alice. The Mad Hatter was leaning forward handing Alice a tea cup that had the mouse in it. Alice had her hands to her mouth with a surprised look on her face. Dorinda had told him the story of Alice in Wonderland a while back.

"You made this?!" Cloud Dancing examined it.

"Yes. And it was so much freaking harder than I thought. But I wanted to do something that meant something. So I thought I make something symbolizing in a way when we first met. I almost had to go without painting it because the paint was taking for ever to come by mail. But it did and I got to make it colorful like I wanted." Smiling proudly.

Cloud Dancing told her he would be right back.

Returning, "I was making this knowing that it was for someone but I did not know who. Now I do."

He handed her this beautiful beaded necklace. It was full of different colors and at the bottom were three eagle feathers separated by a few beads.

Slipping it on, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Lunch will be here soon. Why do you tell me about Christmas where you come from, while we get it ready." He suggested.

"Sure sounds great." She said.

Dorinda told him about Christmas and Cloud Dancing told her about his holidays. She asked him what it was like growing up. She was full of questions for him and his holiday's as he was about hers.

The next day Dorinda woke up to a beautiful sunny day. Looking over she saw a bouquet of flowers on her night stand. Grabbing the note that was place amongst them.

_Merry Christmas_

_Daniel_

Smiling she hurried out of bed and quickly dressed. Dorinda checked the sheriff's place first, but it was empty. She was standing in the doorway, back to the street, thinking where he could be when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Santa?" She joked, turning to him.

"Better than him." He smiled.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, "I don't know. Santa does bring me presents and candy."

Unwrapping her arms, he slipped his hand in one of his pockets as he got on one knee.

Opening it, "Will you marry me?"

Doe's eyes got wide as she stared at the ring. Having trouble saying anything, she shook her head yes.

He slipped the ring on before scooping her up into a hug. "Am I better than Santa now?"

"He comes as a close second now." She giggled

He laughed before giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**_COMMENTS ARE APPERCIATED. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Dorinda wanted to tell Cloud Dancing, so she rushed out there.

"Congratulations." He told her.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She said.

"Anything. What is it?"

Looking to the floor then up at him, "Would you give me away?"

Running a hand through his hair, "Are you sure?"

"Your family and the closet thing I have to a father. Plus it would make me really happy."

"If it will make you happy." He told her.

Dorinda squealed giving him a hug. Before going back to town she wished him a Merry Christmas. When Dorinda got back she distributed her Christmas presents she had gotten everyone. She gave presents to almost half the town, Hank was her last one.

Looking at the wrapped present, "What's this?"

Rolling her eyes, "A present doofus. You give them out to friends and family on either Christmas eve or Christmas day."

"I didn't get you anything." Opening it.

"That's ok. I know you're not use to being nice or having friends."

He opened it to 4 different handkerchiefs, all brand new.

"Yours looked to be falling apart." She shrugged.

Not knowing what to say, "Ummm."

Leaning forward, "A thank you would suffice."

"Thank you."

"Well Merry Christmas and I'll see you later." Bouncing off.

The Christmas dinner was full of chatter and laughter and a few congratulations when they told everyone the good news.

"I hope you do not mind us leaving early. I did promise Daniel he'd get his present after dinner." She told them as the stepped outside.

"Not at all. We understand it's your first Christmas together." Dr. Quinn smiled.

They all said their byes and Congratulated them one more time on their engagement.

Tying their horses off in front of the sheriff's building "You go in and I'll be with you in just a second." Dorinda said.

Daniel went in lighting all the lamps and starting a fire in the furnace. He just got the fire started when Dorinda came back.

"I don't have anything as grand as you asking me to marry you and giving me this fantastic ring but I think with this you will like none the less."

"I am sure whatever it is, it will be great." Sitting on the edge of the desk.

"The first part is I made your favorite pie." Pulling the cloth away from the hidden pie in her hand. "I had a lot of help from Grace. I burned three before I got it. But if you're still full from dinner, it's ok. You don't have to eat it right now."

Smiling, "I got enough room for a few bites." Grabbing one of the forks. They ate half the pie before setting it down. "That is a tasty first part of the present."

Jumping off the desk ,she moved in front of him "Close your eyes." Dorinda made sure his eyes were closed before calling out. "Ok, you can open them now."

He opened his eyes to Dorinda wearing nothing but a gun holster, her bra and panties. "If I knew you looked like that, I would of done something sooner."

Giggling, "Don't I look marvelous in your new holster?" Placing her hands on her hips.

Daniel quickly moved off the desk, pinning Doe to a nearby wall. "That's not all I think you look marvelous in."

Giggling again, "Can we have a little fun tonight?" She made a puppy dog face.

"I was hoping you would ask." He kissed her intensely.

Laying in one of the cots in the jail, "This has to be the first time I've done it in jail."

"Same here." Wrapping an arm around her.

Curling up to him, Dorinda looked up, "This is the greatest Christmas ever." She said before giving him a kiss.

**THE END**

**

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed the story. comments are apperciated _  
**


End file.
